


Calm Until the Darkness

by Tsunderepotato



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betrayal, Crack, Death, Humor, M/M, Texting, Unrequited Crush, little mention of junhui but he's still there i promise, references to pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: Betrayal. Suffering. Death. Those are 3 words Woozi was not expecting to use to describe his Sunday evening.





	Calm Until the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It's joke :)

~ WOOZI’S POV ~  
A new message has arrived -  
“s.coups, what do you want?” I type angerly  
“well me and some of my friends are going to a spooky old abandoned asylum wanna join and probably fukin die teehee?” says the message. you can hear his excitedness from here.  
what if i don’t want to?” i type back.  
“1’ll vore you”  
“no”  
“aw please jihoon?”  
“fine.” I type back. This is going to be a long night, and I know it.  
oOoOo MINGYU’SS’S;S;;SS;S;S POV OoOoOo  
I arrive at the asylum we are exploring. S.coups, Wonwoo my crush, Jeonghan, The8, and Seungkwan are there.  
“Who are we waiting on now, S.coups?” I say, it is quite hard to look him in the face as I am 11 feet tall. “We are waiting on Woozi, I just texted him now.” he bordly  
“oh so we be waitin’ on now for anothis 45 minutes” says Jeonghan, he sounds more like a jerk than ever today.  
“Yea I guess so that guy is aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssss late” awncered Seungkwan.  
I eventually got tired of the talking of Woozi and decided to talk to WONU. He was talking to The8, so I guess I’ll talk to him too.  
oOoOoOo THE8’S POV OoOoOoO  
Mingyu walks over to me and Wonwoo, I figure heis wanting to talk to him but I decide to listen to then flirt with eachother.  
“So Wonwoo, how are you today, sick of jerk-off Jeonghan?” He says.  
“Not really, I mean there is nofin bad about him, I guess I just got used to it. He isn’t that bad, Mingyu.” He insisted.  
“I’m sure of it, hey I think we are teaming up into groups when Woozi gets here, want to be with me? You too, The8.” He says.  
“Uh... yes sure, I will accompany you on this...er.. delightful trip into an abandoned asylum.” I say in reply.  
“Hey, The8. What are you doing?” yelled Woozi  
“Oh, I was talking to Wonwoo and Mingyu, do you want to join is?” I reply.  
“Nah, I’m teaming up with S.coups on this fucking fuckass place.”  
“Oh, your boyfriend!” Mingyu teases.  
“NO HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND STUPID TALL BOY! NOW QUIET” he screeches, he is blushing a deep red colour.  
“I am sure of it, Woozi, now go along with your friends.” I say kindly.  
“Fine, I’ll see you guys in there.”  
oOoOo 3RD PERSON POV oOoOo  
“Aw man, I don’t want to be here! Why cant we just go back and go watch a dorama or something.” said Jeonghan, obviously chickening out.  
“No, Jeonghan can’t go watch stupid dramas, why did you even decide to join this group if you’re going to complain the entire time anyway?” replies Woozi as he goes to put his hand on jeonghan’s sholder.   
“DON’TTOUCH ME MOTHER FUCKER” jeonghan yells as he pushes woozy away and he shows his famous impression of tommy wiseau.  
“OK OK DON’T FIGHT DON’T FIGHT” scoups yells.   
“Fine then, I’m going to find Wonwoo, have fun peasants!” he says with a laugh and a flip of his hair while walking away.  
oOoOoOo WONWOO’S POV OoOoOo  
“A-alright, who is going to go in first?” asks Seungkwan, OBVIOUSLY scared.  
“Why don’t you go in since you’re so cool?” Mingyu mocks.  
“Why don’t you guys stop fighting?” I ask.  
“Yes, we should all listen to Wonwoo on this.” replies The8.  
“Geez, if that is what’s going to happen then why don’t I just go be emo somewhere else!” I say emo-ly as Mingyu hugs me and the rest of them stand awkwardly looking at Mingyu.  
“I would rather you not abandon us, Wonwoo. I would rather actually get started and adventure the place.” exclaims The8.  
“Yeah I agree” says Seungkwan.  
Mingyu stops hugging me and walks inside, “Come on, let’s go then, since you guys are being rude dudes.”  
“Finally nasty boy agrees with us, so unexpected!” teases Seungkwan.  
“Yeah yeah, now shut up and come on food hoarder.” Mingyu says in reply.  
oOoOo 3RD PERSON POV oOoOoO  
“Stupid idiots! I bet they aren’t even beautiful…. well, sort of beautiful.” Jeonghan complains, obviously done with everyone.  
“Hey, pretty boy.” says a mysterious voice from the next room over.  
“W-what do you want? Please don’t take my water!” screams Jeonghan.  
“I don’t want your water, bro. I want ham.” says the voice.  
“wait a second ham??? How do you even drink that?!” questions Jeonghan.  
“Come hither,” says the voice. “I’ll come out of this box and dance for you.”  
“I swear if you take any of my seventeen branded rings that all of the members got when they were told they were going to debut I will kill you!” exclaims Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan steps into the room and sees a troll boy wearing tight pants staring at him..  
“My name is soonyoung, call me soon. “  
“My name is Jeonghan” jeonghan says as he holds out his hand.   
oOoOoOoOoOo no one’s pov  
“This is hopeless S.coups, why are you leading us? You’re stupid, remember?” complains Woozi.  
“Because I do what I want, also because you will end up getting us lost.” exclaims S.coups.  
“How would I get us lost?! You’re the stupid one anyway, heard the door open and-” Woozi stops and looks at his phone.  
“Argh, Jun messaged me.” says Woozi.  
“Tell him I say hi.”  
oOoOo Jun messaged me. oOoOoO 

“ Uji!” I type into my phone.   
“what do you want?!” he says, obviously busy, but i’m bored so he must talk to me.   
“ i wanted to say hi! what are you doing? the night is perfect, so you should stop being lazy and come out and play with me!” i say exited, it is fun when he plays with me.   
“no you are lame.”   
“aw, why so mean?” i type. ‘

“because you are lame and i am talking to friends.” i knew he was busy.   
“ ok... have fun with those friends.” i type, dissappointed. i really wanted to play.   
“and s.coups says hi.”   
“ tell him i say hi too! it’s been awhile since i last talked to him.”   
“yeah yeah, i have to go now” he obviously doesn’t have to go…   
“bye...” 

oOoOoOo JEONGHAN’S POV oOoOoOo 

“Hey pretty boi” nagged Mingyu.   
“What do you want,stinky ?” I say back.   
“Wow, Jeonghan, you’re so rude. Anyway, who is the 10:10 guy following you?”   
“Oh, him? He has been followin’ me around for about an hour now. He is Hoshi.” I reply.   
“SCREE.” says Hoshi.   
“What?” questioned Mingyu.   
“Oh, he does that… a lot.”   
“Ok…………….. well I’m going to go now….” says Mingyu as he walks off. 

oOoOoOoO MINGYU’S POV oOoOoOo   
I’m running, something about that Hoshi guy gives me the creeps. I hear screams around Jeonghan too. I hate him so much but usually this means he is going to die…. and soon(young), but then I crahed into some shorty.   
“Hey! Watch where you’re going! …. oh, hey Mingyu.” says Woozi.   
“Hi, uh, have you met that Hoshi guy?” I say.   
“The screaming idiot?” replies Woozi.   
“Yes”   
“I was going to find Jeonghan and I think he is with him. I want to get their phone numbers so I can see how they are if I lose everyone.”   
“OK” 

[TIME SKIP]   
~ WOOZI’S POV ~ 

“ hoshi” i type.   
“SCREE” he replies   
“dude no time for goofing around like a bucket of babies this is serious! jeonghan went all crazy and killed the8 and wonwoo. mingyu is knocked out.” i type. he doesn’t pay attention to me.   
“hey shortie”   
“what”   
“i now have an understanding of what i was meant to be” hoshi types. he is starting to scare me.   
“what are you talking about?”   
“SCREE”   
“can you not?”   
“SCREE”   
“come on! stop! you’re scaring me.”   
“you’re next best tomodachi :)” he types. I hear scree-ing in the distance. I wish Mingyu was lighter to drag. 

oOoOoOo THE8’S POV oOoOoO   
“SCREE” in the darkness says, only it wasn’t dark… it was… light… I’m glowing… what is this… I have to go find Woozi. I’ll walk around until I can find- oh look a conveniently placed chainsaw. 

~ WOOZI’S POV ~   
The SCREEing is getting closer. I drop Mingyu and flee. I’m sure he will be fine on his own. 

oOoOoOoO MINGYU’S POV oOoOoOo   
“Mingyu?” a voice says.   
“Is that you, The8? Why is it all of a sudden so bright?” I ask.   
“I’m not sure myself...:”   
“Hey, can you help me around? I can’t see anything.” 

~ WOOZI’S POV ~   
“S.coups?” I ask the figure in the distance.   
“W-Woozi-kun?” he replies, he has obviously been crying.   
“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I’m hise now. Where’s Seungkwan?”   
“U-uh… nowhere?”   
“Alright.” 

oOoOoOo THE8’S POV oOoOoO   
“I think I see Woozi.” I say.   
“Really?” Mingyu replies.   
“Yes”   
“HEY SHORTY” Mingyu yells.   
We can see Woozi charging at us now… or, well, I can see him. He also appears to be carrying S.coups with him.   
“SHUT UP STUPID TALL BOY ” yells Woozi.   
“Wait… The8?” he says.   
“Yes?” I reply.   
He drops S.coups and hugs me. I drop my chainsaw to avoid hurting him.   
“Why are you hugging me? Are you hurt?” I say.   
“Shut up, I thought you were dead. … Why are you glowing?”   
“I’m not sure my-”   
“Ah, if it isn’t the peasants.” says a voice.   
We all turn and it is Jeonghan   
“I see are havin’ a reunion, might I join?” he calls, carrying a wand of some sort… white smoke comes off of it. He aims it at us.   
He walks towards us, and all of a sudden, I lose it. I completely snap in anger and charge at him with my chainsaw revved up, and then it’s over… Jeonghan is dead.   
My friends… they don’t know whethis to run or stay… it was for his own good.   
“S C R E E”   
“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. REALLY?!” Woozi yells.   
“Woozi calm down, it had been exiting while it lasted.” S.coups says.   
“S C R E E”   
“ No no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ”   
“S C R E E”   
“myungho, I’m scared…”   
“Do not worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”   
“ S C R E E” 

Mingyu’s pov 

Everything after that was so dark… I can’t see anything, anyone, and it was dark before, but the light shown to me before… has never shown again… I can hear sirens… I hope they are alright… 

All I hear is a beep…. as straight as a li- …………...

**Author's Note:**

> a re-write of my joke homestuck fanfiction??? PFF.....no..... im so sorry


End file.
